


Halloween High

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Halloween [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teachers, High School AU, M/M, Teacher/Teacher, halloween 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: “Sorry” He said quickly, looking over the class and then back to Ian. “I just need to borrow your - “
“Tongue?” The teachers immediately frowned at each other, lips parting as they seemed to be frozen for a short second, then they both turned to look at whoever had spit the word out.
Mickey raised his eyebrows at him. In that special ‘Mickey’ way. The one that said ‘I fucking dare you to say that shit again.’ It was one of the larger reasons why the student were so afraid or apprehensive of him. Either way, the class seemed to have gained some more confidence.
“Laura saw you two kissing on Halloween” Another girl said. Ian swallowed, turning back to look at Mickey. There wasn't much turning back now, they both knew that. Mickey shook his head slightly, though - no. This was supposed to be a private thing, they had both agreed on that.





	

The rubber soles of Ian’s worn out chucks made small, squeaky noises against the wet floor as he walked past several desk, through the tired classroom and handing out two papers onto each double desk, the crinkling sound of hands accepting once every few seconds just barely overpowering the one of the small raindrops falling against the glass surface of the windows outside.

 

Ian was struggling to keep awake himself, focusing a lot of his energy on not yawning. This class wasn’t a lot earlier than other days - not at all, actually - but it was as if the summer, the bright days and the carefree attitudes disappeared further and further into the distance, and the energy went with it.

 

Ian - along with his students - were used to waking up to sun and daylight. But now they were well into October with only one week left until Halloween and November, so now that was long gone. Here was the grey sky that wouldn’t be blue until lunch - and that was if the rain ever ended up clearing up; it had been going for days.

 

Which also meant that Ian felt a lot more tired than usual, it was as if his brain was convinced that the time was five or six am and he shouldn’t be up yet, despite the fact that it was past eight. Fuck, he couldn’t wait until Christmas when he could have a few weeks off.

 

But then again, this was all also the very reason why his class was currently calm, quiet and even more well-behaved than usual, so there was always a silver lining, he supposed.

 

“Alright…” Ian said, clearing his throat while he walked back up towards his desk, having handed out all of the papers to each and every student in front of him. He turned around and backed up, looking out over them as he placed his hands onto the wooden surface behind him, clearing his throat once more - his morning voice was still deeply embedded within him somehow. “Read through the paragraphs and find the grammatical errors - they’re small, so be kind to yourselves and take your time” He explained. “You have thirty minutes”

 

The students all looked down, and pencils begun to scratch the white sheets of paper, Ian lifting up a stack of his own to flip through while he waited for the half hour to pass.

 

A small piece of his hair fell down onto his forehead as he hadn’t had to time to bother styling it this morning; he reached up, brushing it back into the rest of the orange mess on top of his head, his eyebrows furrowing somewhat while he struggled to get through a sentence that one of his students had written a week or two ago, not quite understanding what she meant.

 

That’s what was he was lost in for the next fifteen minutes or something like that - the rain and the pencils created some kind of comforting background noise while he sat at his desk, correcting and grading the papers he should have looked at a week ago - well, he actually only ended up getting through two of them before a few knocks drew his attention towards the classroom door.

 

A large part of it was made of glass, so he looked up, quickly seeing who it was before he looked back down at the test, finishing up reading the paragraph before placing it down and standing up, the class only disturbed for a short second before they went back to their tasks at hand, leaving Ian to walk over to the door as quietly as he could, opening it up.

 

“Hey” Ian said to Mr. Milkovich at the same time as he said the same word back, and they helped each other to wheel the medium sized white board back into the classroom where it belonged, doing their best to make sure the old wheels didn’t make much noise.

 

All classrooms had blackboards, of course, but sometimes when you were explaining something extensive, there just wasn’t enough space, so the school had a couple of extra boards - something Ian took advantage of a lot, which was why the one on this side of the building had pretty much become his own - the other teachers rarely used it.

 

“Thanks for letting me borrow it, man” Mr. Milkovich said, not too loudly as the frantic scratching of the pencils against the papers were still going on; Ian nodded before shrugging.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.” The taller teacher assured the slightly older one before crossing his arms over his chest, just looking at him casually. Well - somewhat casually.

 

For a minute, Ian’s eyes wandered over him, the neutral expression on his face, the black strands of hair on top of his head that were - as always - heavily styled with the use of hairgel. For the most part, Ian didn’t think that it looked very good when guys - people over all, really - cared too much about their hair, but it looked good on Mr. Milkovich. Really fucking good.

 

And somehow, even with the suit vest and the white dress shirt underneath, he managed to look badass - maybe because of the jeans and sneakers, or the knuckle tattoos - it was as if the bottom half of him had just stepped out of the south side, while the upper body was full on math teacher. It wasn’t something Ian had ever pointed out out loud - but, fuck. He could rarely decide what look was the hottest.

 

But either way - he couldn’t be thinking about this kind of stuff, especially not with a bunch of kids in the classroom, so he did his best to shake it off.

 

“You remember the teacher meeting tonight, right?” Mr. Milkovich asked, to which Ian nodded.

 

“Yeah, of course. See you there” The two teachers nodded at each other, sharing a casual and friendly smile before Mr. Milkovich turned around again, walking back out of the classroom to get back to his own.

 

As soon as the door was closed, Ian heard a few squeaky steps coming towards his way, and he turned, accepting the filled out piece of paper from one of the guys in the class.

 

“Would you use a pencil next time?” Ian found himself sighing, looking down at the scratched out and re-written blue ink words; Jousef just nodded - they had had this conversation in the past - and then he turned around, walking back to his seat.

 

Ian noticed that the ink looked as if it had been drying for a while, and he did his best not to smirk; even the guys who considered themselves the toughest ones in class didn’t want to risk talking or stepping close to Mickey if they didn’t have to - honestly, Ian wasn’t sure why he had such a reputation, but it was kind of funny because as far as Ian was concerned, Mickey was kind of anything but scary.

 

  
***

 

  
The next few days just kind of passed as usual, though the weather outside seemed to do nothing but grow colder and colder - along with the hours of daylight becoming less and less. All of this was to be expected, of course - but it didn’t stop Mickey from feeling more and more tired as well.

 

Which was why he was happy when October thirty first rolled along - a day when the school never had any kind of classes. He wasn’t sure why that had been allowed, since no other schools celebrated Halloween in a large scale, as far as he knew. But this high school had - for as long as he had worked here, and even when he had been a student - just watched Halloween themed movies all day.

 

The entire school would go into the gym, and there would be a huge projector screen. Hocus Pocus would often be played, the Nightmare Before Christmas, along with a few other classics. Sadly, they couldn’t show any real horror movies or anything, seeing as it was a high school some of the student were still young by some people’s standards - or maybe some could be triggered by blood and such.

 

But either way, it was quite cozy, he had to admit. And the fact that the very first snow had fallen outside didn’t take away from that fact either. The halls were littered with carved pumpkins here and there that a few students had been allowed to work on - they didn’t have candles inside of them, of course, because no doubt there would come a day when that would go horribly wrong when it came to kids running along the hallways all day to get from class to class. But it still looked cool.

 

Mickey quite liked Halloween - partly because it meant they were closer to Christmas, which happened to be his absolute favorite holiday - not that he was sure why - but he liked the spiderwebs, and the pumpkins and the dark nights as well.

 

Mickey stood in a corner at the top of the bleachers - a good spot to see the movie from, but he could also see the back of everybody’s heads, making sure that there were no throwing popcorn going on, or fighting, or anything like that - usually in the gym, there would be, but Mickey had to admit that it went on less on Halloween - everybody kind of liked this day of the year, so it was as if they all quit their shit for a few hours. Whether that was conscious or not, he didn’t know, and nor did he give a shit.

 

Jack Skellington had just entered Christmas Town when Mickey felt two strong arms wrap around him from being, tugging him into someone’s chest. For a second, he grinned, but then he elbowed his boyfriend away, shaking his head.

 

“We’re at work, Gallagher. Save your horny teenage boy bullshit for tonight” It sucked - but for now, they had both decided to keep this shit private. It wasn’t worth having to answer a bunch of questions - most likely from students as well as teachers.

 

“Mick” Ian whined through a whisper, the arms back around his waist, the soft pink lips hovering right beside his ear. “No one’s looking… and you smell good” Mickey snorted, trying to keep the noise as quiet as possible while he felt Ian breathe in, the tip of his nose buried in the dark strands of hair. Mickey’s teeth captured his bottom lip, and he looked over the gym quickly, making sure no one was looking.

 

Once he was sure it wouldn’t do any harm, he placed his hands over Ian’s, returning the embrace as he turned his head, tilting it slightly upwards. Ian took the hint, quickly pecking his lips, savoring the feeling before then letting go of Mickey, fully aware that they couldn’t be holding each other for too long, someone would inevitably look their way at one point or another and the rumor would end up spreading like wild-fire.

 

As Ian walked across the gym again, Mickey looked after him, unable to keep from grinning despite how he tried to contain it. It had only been around three months or so, and already he was getting that feeling - the one that said they would be around each other for a long time.

 

  
***

 

  
“Alright” Ian cleared his throat a day or so later, frowning down at the papers in his hand before putting them together into a perfect pile, placing them behind himself onto the table, doing the same with his hands while he looked out over his students. “I want you to think about the best thing you have ever read” He stated. “It can be a book, a short story, a quote. It could be - “

 

Ian’s talking was interrupted by a quick knock on the door, and then Mickey entered, obviously in a hurry.

 

“Sorry” He said quickly, looking over the class and then back to Ian. “I just need to borrow your - “

 

“Tongue?” The teachers immediately frowned at each other, lips parting as they seemed to be frozen for a short second, then they both turned to look at whoever had spit the word out.

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows at him. In that special ‘Mickey’ way. The one that said ‘I fucking dare you to say that shit again.’ It was one of the larger reasons why the student were so afraid or apprehensive of him. Either way, the class seemed to have gained some more confidence.

 

“Laura saw you two kissing on Halloween” Another girl said. Ian swallowed, turning back to look at Mickey. There wasn't much turning back now, they both knew that. Mickey shook his head slightly, though - no. This was supposed to be a private thing, they had both agreed on that.

 

“Is it true?” At the next question, Mickey sighed, seeming to crack while he turned back to the class, crossing his strong arms over his chest with a stern look on his face, and had he been a cartoon, his eyebrows probably would have been way past his hairline.

 

“Yeah - we’re together. Anything else you want to ask about our private life while you’re at it? Maybe who tops and who bottoms?”

 

The class cowered down to Mickey’s secure - but somewhat angry - voice, and Ian dug his teeth into his bottom lip, trying to keep from laughing as some of the kids looked at him like ‘This guy? Really?’.

  
Mickey would never bully a student or anything like that, but he did know how to put his foot down when he needed to - and thank fuck most of the students in this class were over eighteen, otherwise he could have gotten in trouble with a comment like that one.

 

“Good. I have a class to get back to” Mickey grinned, and then he turned around, pulling the wheeled whiteboard with him as he walked out.

 

“Seriously?”

“Milkovich is scary.”

“You could do so much better”

 

The questions came pouring out and into Ian’s ears from damn near all of his students after he was left along with them again, but Ian just shook his head as he walked back up to his desk, scratching his neck.

 

“Nah. Don’t worry about me” They did. Ian’s students loved him. “Mickey’s sweet, he’s amazing” Was all he offered, hoping it would calm the situation down. “Now… where were we?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is.


End file.
